Field
This disclosure is generally related to computer networks. More specifically, this disclosure is related to controlling the flow of Content Objects over a Named Data Network.
Related Art
In a content centric network (CCN), a client device can obtain data by disseminating an Interest message that includes a name for this data. Routers along the CCN store a reverse path for the Interest, and propagate this Interest toward a content producer that can provide the requested data. Once the content producer returns a Content Object that satisfies the Interest, the routers forward the Content Object to the client device along the reverse path.
Unfortunately, it may be possible for a malicious entity to inject malicious data into the Interest's reverse path. To prevent malicious data from being returned to the client device, some routers may perform cryptographic authentication operations on the Content Objects to authenticate the Content Objects or their senders. However, performing this cryptographic authentication on every Content Object can significantly diminish the runtime performance of these routers.